My Unrequited Love
by Chaosmyth
Summary: Unrequited love, the harsh reality. A decade into the future; what is to come? M for possible yaoi in the future chapters.


A NEW STORY.

Nope I have not given up on my Kuroshitsuji story, just that I need more time for the plot to develop so, thank you for your patience!

Omagawdd I have been dying to write this one! I don't know why though, but I thought it to be very exciting, so I hope y'all lovely people find it exciting too!

Enjoy!

* * *

There was complete silence in the large bedroom except for the drone from the air-conditioner and the slight snore coming from the bed.

The orange-haired individual groaned as light started to stream into his room, and pulled his sheets up to cover his face. But before long he heard a loud knock on the door, and a call from the hallway from one of his maids to wake up.

He groaned again, and slowly got up, rubbing his temples as his head was pounding. He turned sideways to wake his brother, but all his hand found was an empty space.

_Oh, he's not here anymore_, he thought. It has been so long and he still could not get used to not having his brother next to him.

He ruffled his hair and painfully dragged himself to the bathroom, a need to get rid of the pungent alcohol smell and his fatigue.

As he dried himself with his blue towel in the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and found his brother staring back. _No, not him, just me._

He wonder how his brother was fairing now.

_I miss him._

He quickly styled his hair into a fashionable manner and made his way back to his room's closet, picked a few of his clothes randomly and put them on, and made his way down to the dining room, where his parents were eating breakfast in silence as usual. He sat down and began tucking into his toast.

"Hikaru," his father suddenly addressed him. Hikaru lifted his head, mouth covered with crumbs. His mother coughed slightly in disapproval at Hikaru's messy appearance.

"We – as in your mother and I – have respected your wish to find your companion on your own, and we were discussing about how it is time you settle down," his father said in his usual gentle voice.

Hikaru continued to spread butter on his third toast and stuffed it into his mouth forcefully.

His father looked at him, slightly upset, and looked at his wife for help, who sighed before dapping her mouth gently with her napkin.

"Hikaru, you're 26 years old already," his mother said in a slightly authoritative but pleading voice. "Your brother is getting married next week, but we would still like to see you settle down as well, considering you've already established your own line. Why not take your life to the next step?"

Hikaru froze for a moment at the mention of _your brother_, but continued his breakfast, pouring orange juice casually from the jug into his glass and gulping it down, and announced, "I'm done, and I'm heading off to work. See ya."

He heard his father call his name, and his mother's sighs, but he really couldn't give a damn – or more of he tried not to.

Although he had managed to wriggle out of the omai his mother had continuously set up for him and convinced her that he was completely capable of finding a suitable wife for himself, his brother seemed to have difficulty, considering he was bad at refusing.

Hikaru hopped into the car and his driver swiftly drove to his workplace, which was a 15 minute drive from his house. He got out in front of the largest building in the area, and strode on into the building, which had a classy interior, glossy floor, and the finest furniture. He nodded at his employees who bowed to him, and entered the lift, pressing the button labeled '35', the last floor. As the doors slowly closed, Hikaru stared at the elevator wall opposite him, which was a full length mirror; in fact all the walls, and even the ceiling were mirrors.

He looked at himself from head to toe; from his styled hair, to his dog tag, to his white V-necked shirt paired with his short sleeved jacket, to his black denim jeans and then finally to his sneakers with golden highlights.

Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall. Sometimes he wished he was not born into the Hitachiin family; it would complicate matters less. He heard the doors open and likewise opened his eyes, checking if it were his floor. But he came face to face with himself, only it wasn't him.

Kaoru was wearing a blue polo tee and black pants, and looked much neater than Hikaru, as usual. Hikaru gulped down his shock at the sudden appearance of his brother and grinned at his brother who just entered the lift.

"Sup!" Hikaru greeted as cheerfully as possible, although the mere sight of his brother reminded him of his morning conversation with his parents.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru with genuine happiness, and greeted back, "Hikaru!" They both stood next to each other in what Hikaru hoped to be a comfortable silence, although his insides were squirming, and he wished the lift would go faster, or that someone would just walk in and break the tension he was feeling.

"I haven't seen you around for a while," Kaoru suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's been quite busy, since it's the fashion month," Hikaru laughed softly, although he knew it was because he deliberately tried to avoid Kaoru at all costs, from giving one worded replies to his texts or not replying at all, to taking the stairs whenever he saw Kaoru approaching the lift lobby area. He would rather climb 35 floors than see his brother, because he would have to suffer this agonizing silence and awkwardness.

"You should wear clothes that suit your position you know," Kaoru chuckled, eyeing Hikaru's arrangement of clothing.

"What! I'm free to wear what I want; I'm the head here remember? Besides, I still design clothes here too, so I rather wear casual clothing than those sickly looking suits," Hikaru stuck out his tongue in irritation, and Kaoru laughed, his smile as bright and pure as Hikaru had always thought it to be. _I would never want that to be disappear_, Hikaru thought sadly.

"Well, it's my floor, see you soon!" Kaoru waved, and started to walk out. Hikaru, upon instinct, grabbed his arm, surprising both Kaoru and himself.

_What am I doing_? Hikaru frantically thought, trying to come up with something coherent.

"Erm! I..!"

"Yeah?" Kaoru looked at his older brother with a puzzled look.

"I… I… just want to congratulate you, on your wedding and all," Hikaru forced his words out with effort, unwillingly to let his brother's arm go. But Kaoru was slowly inching his arm out, beaming as he said, "Thanks Hikaru!" Hikaru watched his younger brother walk out, and the door closed between them, as if a wall that seemed to forever separate them from this moment on.

Hikaru breathed deeply, attempting to maintain his composure, but as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes once more, his eyes began to moisten and a single tear ran down his cheek no matter how much he tried to keep it from falling.

_I'm a mess._

The lift doors finally opened heavily and Hikaru walked out as fast as he could, avoiding eye contact with any one as he swiftly wiped his tears away, slightly embarrassed as people watched him curiously.

He opened the door to his spacious office and walked to his office phone, pressing the button for his secretary to note that he did not want to be disturbed for the next 15 minutes, and slumped down into his comfortable chair, feeling tired although work had barely started.

His stared blankly around his office, which was floored with cream white marble. A large leather couch and a coffee table were placed near the entrance of the office, bookshelves lined the wall, and right behind him were the windows, which were wall-length and spanned from left to right. He turned his rotatable chair around and realised if he stood close enough to the windows it was as if he could jump out.

As he contemplated doing so, a knock on the door echoed through the spacious office and his secretary walked in, a young lady in her twenties. Hikaru whirled his chair around, annoyed that his new secretary seemed to not understand his message and considered firing her, but the lady, known as Grace, had a look of uncertainty on her face, and Hikaru realised the reason for her uncertainty was because his brother was right behind her. _Must be something urgent for him to threaten the poor lady_, Hikaru thought.

Kaoru walked right up to Hikaru's table looking flustered, and pushed a few pieces of paper in front of Hikaru, and he urgently whispered, "The advertisement team got the colours wrong!"

"_What?!_" Hikaru now understood Kaoru's urgency, and snatched the papers up. The upcoming showcase was a few days away, and instead of a pretty lacy pink he had used for the dresses, the dresses printed on the posters which Kaoru had handed him were a horrid red, and the newly designed pants, which were originally supposed to be a flaming red, were a disgusting hot pink.

Hikaru kneaded his forehead and sighed; Kaoru was the coordinator of this project, and such a mistake could not be afforded. Kaoru ruffled his hair as he said, "I thought they got it correct since their section leader told me they were properly done, but apparently not. I could try sending it for printing again through the express-"

"There's not enough time! The showcase is in a few days, and… did you send this to all the clothing outlets already?" Hikaru raised his voice in frustration, and Kaoru flinched back, looking insulted.

"They told me they were done so I told them to send!"

"You're _the _coordinator, and you're supposed to double check everything, Kaoru."

"Well _excuse me_ for not getting this job done, who was the one who insisted on placing me as coordinator?"

"Okay, let's just think this through-"

"I'm human too you know! I make mistakes!"

"Kaoru-"

"Well _sorry_ for coming all the way and trying to work this out with you."

"Honestly Kaoru, you wouldn't usually make this kind of mistakes. If you hadn't we could have-"

"Oh so this is entirely my fault now? And I'm not good enough now am I?"

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru was on his feet; his voice slightly hoarse, and Kaoru was sweating furiously despite the air conditioning. _Why was Kaoru acting in such an agitated manner? This is so unlike him_, Hikaru thought. He was about to suggest printing it now and sending another email to the fashion outlets, but Kaoru continued on in anger.

"I was never as good as you was I? You being the prodigy in making clothes and coming up with all those designs and I was just the prodigy's brother."

"Kaoru, what are you talking ab-"

"You know what exactly I'm talking about!" Kaoru shrieked, unlike his usual composure. People usually commented that Hikaru was the wild kid, while Kaoru was the one who would rein him in, and Hikaru was taking back at Kaoru's sudden outburst and anger, because the only time Kaoru had shouted at him was when he was trying to stop him from doing stupid things. It was like a reversal of roles.

"Kaoru, that is irrelevant to what we're talking about now, why are you so angry?" Hikaru asked, confused at his brother's actions. The last thing he wanted was his brother to be upset. He went round his table and approached Kaoru, who was fuming with clenched fists at his side and biting his lips till they went pale. He reached out to Kaoru, but the younger brother flinched away.

"Oi, what's going on?"

"You tell me; you've been avoiding me ever since I got engaged," Kaoru said in a low voice, which sounded like a growl.

_Oh_. So that was what was going on.

"C'mon Kaoru, you're acting like a kid," Hikaru tried to laugh it off, and once again tried to hold his shoulders, but Kaoru slapped his hands away. Hikaru had never thought Kaoru would really think so much into it, especially since this morning he seemed perfectly fine. Did someone slip in alcohol into his morning coffee? But Hikaru would know, because when Kaoru was truly drunk he would just lie on the floor, pick the nearest object, and would look at it with fascination; it was a funny sight, and this was definitely not funny at all.

"Don't touch me," Kaoru looked away. "What did I do wrong to deserve this treatment? Aren't we brothers?"

"Of course we are! So why would you think I'm avoiding you? You know I've been busy!" Hikaru laughed and smiled as if nothing happened.

"So why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want me to go away."

Hikaru froze for a moment. Kaoru looked more than upset; he was on the verge of tears. Hikaru felt a pang in his heart, and swiftly wrapped Kaoru with his arms, holding the back of Kaoru's head tenderly.

"That was never my intention, you know that," Hikaru assured his brother. In fact, it was the other way round; he never wanted Kaoru to leave his side, but because he already did, it was time to be used to not seeing him around.

"So why are you so cold to me?" Kaoru's voice trembled as he spoke, and Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. After spending so much time building up his resistance against his own emotions, it was all going to waste

Hikaru released his arms and cupped Kaoru's face, and took his brother by surprise by placing his lips onto his gently, using his tongue to guide his way through into his brother's mouth and with a sense of familiarity clashed their tongues together.

Hikaru gave no chance for Kaoru to fight back, and pushed the back of Kaoru's head with one hand closer to his own head so that he could push his tongue further in. He sucked Kaoru's bottom lip tenderly, like he always did, but at that moment Kaoru forcefully pushed Hikaru away, his face flushed and his lips swollen.

"We're not kids anymore, Hikaru," Kaoru breathed the words out, still trying to catch his breath from the heated kiss. "Stop joking around."

"I wasn't joking-"

"I'm getting married, Hikaru!" Kaoru raised his hand to show his engagement ring, and Hikaru felt his heart cringe. "We may use to play around, but that was out of curiosity! And don't think you can avoid my question with a joke like that," Kaoru said heatedly, wiping the trail of saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But I wasn't joking, Kaoru! I never was!" Hikaru said exasperatedly, and in frustration forcefully hugged his brother and throwing him to the ground. Kaoru exclaimed in pain as his head hit the floor, but Hikaru ignored it and hovered over his brother, looking at him intently, and then going closer to kiss him. But Kaoru placed his palm on Hikaru's chest, and looked at Hikaru with a puzzled-looking face.

"Seriously, Hikaru, what's going on?"

Hikaru cringed at the inability to convey his emotions to his brother, who seemed insistent that everything Hikaru was doing was a mere joke, and tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Kaoru, who seemed to have noticed this, placed his hand on Hikaru's cheek and his expression soften.

Hikaru couldn't handle it anymore, and started to sob extremely loudly. Hikaru hugged his brother tightly, and Kaoru was hitting Hikaru's back to tell him he couldn't breathe, but Hikaru whispered sadly into Kaoru's ear, his voice cracking, "Don't leave me…please…"

Kaoru stopped his hitting, and patted Hikaru's head lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm still your brother."

But what Hikaru really wanted to say was, _I've never seen you as my brother. _Tears continued to stream down Hikaru's cheeks as he stayed there for as long as he could remember. Kaoru merely continued to pat his head, and then said something about having unfinished work, and then he was gone.

Hikaru laid down with his back on the floor, ignoring all the calls from his office phone, and just continued to cry. He covered his face with both his hands, and thrashed his legs around until he settled for a vulnerable fetal position.

Why was the world so unfair towards him?

Why did he have to feel this way?

He wished he didn't love his brother. That would make things so much easier.

He wished he didn't feel so guilty loving his brother.

And Hikaru stayed on the floor until he slept, dreaming he was chasing after Kaoru, who disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Poor Hikaru T.T So how was the story! What will happen to their relationship?

Reviews are most welcomed!

Thank you all for reading! xD


End file.
